


Dribs and Drabs

by Francis_Eugene



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26572804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Francis_Eugene/pseuds/Francis_Eugene
Summary: Just some drabble-y stuff.  And one other thing.
Relationships: Cordelia Chase/Xander Harris





	Dribs and Drabs

* * *

**Title:** With Initiative  
**Spoilers:** The "I" in Team  
**Summary:** Willow once made a comment about the Initiative's true agenda...  


"Rex! Go help at checkout seven." 

"Sure, boss." 

Arriving at seven, Rex husked, "Paper or plastic, ma'am?" 

"Oh!" Joyce exclaimed, startled at his sudden appearance. "Uh... paper?" 

Rex whipped out several bags and reached for the groceries. Surprised, Joyce watched a blurred cascade of items fly into the bags. 

She called out when he reached for the eggs. "Be carefu—" 

"Don't worry! He's new, but well trained. Never breaks anything, never squashes the bread, never bruises the fruit." 

Joyce smiled when Rex loaded the bags while tipping his hat. "Thank you." 

"Please come again," Rex croaked, waving a scaly tentacle. 

_fin_

> "Well, what's their ultimate agenda? I mean, okay, yeah, they-they neuter vampires and demons. But then what? Are they gonna reintegrate them into society? Get them jobs as bagboys at Wal-Mart?" 
> 
> \-- Willow, The "I" In Team 

* * *

**Title:** Taxiways  
**Spoilers:** BtVS:Anne  


Her parents didn't know about him yet. She refused to let him come to the airport, goodbyes quickly mumbled over the phone. A temporary insanity, she told herself, one that a summer away from Sunnydale would cure. 

And for awhile she had convinced herself, not thinking of him at all when they packed, drove to the airport, boarded the flight. 

As they turned onto the taxiway she saw him standing on the viewing deck, in the shade of the tower. 

She angrily shook her head. Damnit, she was already missing him. 

The engine roar increased tenfold and Sunnydale fell away. 

_fin_

> "Let me ask. How long did it take you to forget me? Were you still taxiing down the runway, or was it actually in the cab?" 
> 
> \-- Xander, Anne 

* * *

**Title:** Fading Away  
**Spoilers:** AtS:Apocalypse Nowish  
**Summary:** Perhaps some champions do fade away...  


This new home hadn't much call for hunters of the snarling Lunguchee of the M'drakkk desert. And he quickly learned champion-hood wouldn't put Sn!laktarl on the table. Naturally, like many immigrants to the bright city, he became a cabbie. 

He rarely knew his way, but also never had his hack stolen, something his dispatcher appreciated. He fought the odd demon here and there, defended those in dire need. Not always as noble or courageous as times past, it was enough. 

When the sky rained fire, and endless night blanketed the town, he wondered if his princess could use some help. 

_fin_

* * *

**Title:** Cordelia!  
**Spoilers:** BtVS:BBB  
**Summary:** Some Stupid Second Season Silliness  
**Note:** Sung to the tune of Simon & Garfunkel's "Cecilia"  


Cordelia, you've taken my heart!  
You're insulting my manliness daily  
Oh Cordelia, I know I'm a dweeb  
I'm begging you please be my Queen  


Cordelia, you stomped on my heart!  
At the Bronze you so publicly dumped me  
Oh Cordelia, I know there is love  
Still begging you please be my Queen _(be my Queen)_  


Making out in the afternoon with Cordelia  
Off in the closet room  
_(making out)_  
I go up to give her my heart  
when I look back to her  
we are broken apart  


Cordelia, I'll take back that heart  
It goes in the trash where our love went!  
Woah Cordelia, I blackmailed a witch  
You'll suffer the same when I dump you _(suffer the same)_  


Celebration  
She loves me again!  
She told off those sheep and we're walkin'  


Exhilaration  
She loves me again!  
And before them we'll pretend t'be fightin'  


_fin_


End file.
